When you least expect it
by heyyagarfield
Summary: Jade has been single for months, she's given up on boys because no one seemed worth it until a new guy shows up and she gets knocked off her feet. Victorious fanfic. Just Jade, a little Bade here and there, but mostly about Jade moving on. Will include some Tandre/Cabbie. Confused about ratings but it won't be too scandalous.
1. Chapter 1

**So hi, this is my first ever, well not my first ever I've written other random little things but my first Victorious one and I figured there's no harm in posting so here goes nothing!**

**Its only a starter, I have a bit more and maybe I'll continue but I'm not sure yet**

**This is post Bade break-up and pre make-up, so please read, review, comment, ideas welcome :)**

Jade threw her books in her locker carelessly, it was the end of the day and her bed beckoned. She looked around the open door to see Beck talking animatedly with Andre and Tori.

"Hey." A deep voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned around, irritated by the disturbance. She narrowed her eyes at the handsome young man, still annoyed. He continued speaking and ignored her glare. "My name's Stone. Aaron Stone." He leaned against the locker beside Jade's and looked at her.

"Practice that in the mirror?" Jade replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Maybe..." There was a playful edge to his tone which bugged Jade even more

"Keep practising." She responded harshly as she slammed her locker and stomped off. Beck, Tori and Andre turned to see Jade slam her locker and leave, clearly annoyed but when Wasn't Jade annoyed.

"Wonder what that was about." Andre mused

"I'm sorry it was my brother! He's pretending to be me!" Cat popped up, sighing in defeat.

"Not you lil red - Jade," Andre talked calmly in hope the quirky redhead would relax

"Oh no!" Cat hands flew to her cheeks in shock, "what happened to Jade?" Before anyone else could answer, a certain Aaron Stone approached the group.

"Uh hey sorry to interrupt," he said politely to the group standing before him, he turned to Andre to make acquaintance, "You're Andre, right?"

"That'd be me," Andre smiled and held a hand out which the boy proceeded to shake in the typical guy meet - shake/hug/chest bump.

"Hey I'm Aaron Stone, just moved here. We had songwriting together and I think you're my partner on the project?"

"Oh! So there Is an Aaron, I thought Austin was just going wack." The pair laughed and Andre looked around to see Tori and Cat staring at him eagerly, Tori gestured for Andre to make introductions. "Oh right, Aaron this i-" He was cut off by Tori who gave a small wave and introduced herself.

"I'm Cat!" The redhead pronounced as she hugged Aaron, "Wooww you're really strong." Cat giggled and let go.

"Beck." The tanned boy nodded his head in greeting as he stated his name.

"I'm Robbie and this is Rex." Robbie approached the group with a soda in hand

"Man, you is one hunk'a beef." Rex commented on the appearance of the new guy with short brown hair, a chiseled face and deep green eyes flecked with hazel. Aaron chuckled awkwardly and instead exchanged numbers with Andre, discussing times to meet and complete the work.

"Need a ride home, Aaron?" Tori exclaimed suddenly

"Tori, you can't drive." Beck replied, amusement colouring his tone

"But you do!" She smiled eagerly and he shook his head in defeat, girls were impossible.

"And so do I!" Aaron replied with a laugh, and the others chimed in. He smiled warmly at them all, excusing himself to go home and work on his locker decoration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Well I can say I wasn't expecting any feedback at all let alone a follower or two so very grateful.**

**I know the first chapter was short, so is this and the next few but I'm just getting the ball rolling now & hopefully it'll get better.**

"Hey guys!" Cat skipped towards the gang, making a mental note to look for Jade to share secrets, and Cat had a big one.

"Look who's here!" Tori mumbled excitedly

"YAY its ME!" Cat jumped up, distracting from Tori's real ispy target. Aaron walked into school feeling tired but proud of his locker decoration, it had taken some work to express his goals and about his personality in a creative way but he finally did it. And his locker was next to the strangely beautiful girl who yelled at him, it would get her attention for sure. He didn't notice the girls who stared after him while he was wrapped up in his thoughts and went over to his locker to put the decoration up.

"Need a hand?" Andre asked as they all descended over.

"Uh, sure why not? Thanks." He accepted graciously. They seemed like a cool bunch of people he could get along with so he wouldn't mind getting to know them better, this was the school he wanted to go to and for once his father agreed with him and allowed him to go to Hollywood Arts, but only because it meant he'd move to L.A without complaint about having to move for his dad's work. Andre helped him hoist and stick the cover on when they were interrupted.

"MOVE." Jade bellowed. She had the pleasure of watching them jump and shift so she could access her locker. She was determined to ignore the scene but her curiosity got the better of her and Jade's eyes drifted reluctantly to the newly decorated locker beside her own.

"Wow, that's really cool." Tori gushed staring at Aaron

"Thanks," He looked down modestly with a half-smile

"Why are there pages missing?" Cat asked eagerly, her purple giraffe was in her arms and she swayed from side to side. Aaron opened his mouth to answer then paused a moment to raise an eyebrow at Cat.

"Oh don't worry about her, you get used to it." Beck replied placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Right," Aaron gave a small smile and his eyes went over to Jade and his tone changed slightly more serious, "I'm an open book. But that doesn't mean I'll give all my secrets away." Their eyes met - fiery green to icy blue - and lingered for a second, before he blinked and looked back to the rest of them with a brilliant smile, "And I just wanted it to look cool."

Jade narrowed her eyes as Aaron turned and walked off to class with Tori and Beck couldn't help but notice the way she watched the new guy with irritation but a hint of interest. Beck knew Jade, he knew her better than anyone and he knew this new guy was beginning to tick her off. Everyone followed to Sikowitz's class, leaving Jade alone in the hallway. Her fingers lightly traced the pages of the rustic coloured, leather-bound book drawn on the locker, there were pages torn out and scattered and still falling. Yellow parchment paper fading into a midnight blue background.

**The locker thing was impossible to think of but I decided the book thing could have loads of different meanings. Thoughts on some explanation or what it could possibly mean?**


	3. Chapter 3

The class was gathered waiting for Sikowitz; he was late - as usual. Jade walked in last, taking the empty seat near Cat when their teacher strolled in with his coconut.

"Good even- aftern- Hello class!" He tossed his bag to the side of the stage and lying down on the floor, "I notice a new pair of shoes among us. Do speak, new feet." Aaron looked around the room and awkwardly stood up.

"Um okay... Well I'm Aar-"

"Aaron Stone!" Cat yelled excitedly.

He chuckled and sat down but jumped up with a yelp, "Dude. You pinched my leg."

Sikowitz stood up, "But of course. You weren't done."

"Yeah I wa-"

"Noyouweren't!" Sikowitz yelled, "Drive-by acting exercise: Italian man's first time in America!" Beck smiled at the new guy, not everyone was used to Sikowitz's teaching methods and it was always fun. So he was more than taken by surprise when Aaron went straight into character, mumbling the joys of America and speaking italian - causing all the girls, except Jade, to melt. Jade watched in amusement until his attention turned to her, blowing kissing and muttering bellisima as he approached her. She sent him a death look and his attention turned to Tori instead, but he kept an eye on Jade as he did. Cat, feeling left out, hugged Aaron tightly, poking at his dimples. He remained in character for the whole lesson when Sikowitz finally clapped his hands again; ending the act but Cat still held on and sat down next to Aaron, causing him to raise his eyebrows at her.

"You are an actor!" Sikowitz exclaimed at Aaron.

"Actually I'm more of a writer; I act because it's a good way to explore dialect."

"Smart shoes! Now get out!" The bell rang and everyone went off to their next class. Jade wandered into creative writing and took her usual seat at the back. It was her favourite class because none of her friends were taking the class and everyone else was too scared to bother her. She examined her teal nails when she heard the scraping of the chair next to her. She turned her head to yell and found the face of Aaron Stone inches from her own.

"This wasn't what I was expecting when I sat here. Not that I'm complaining." He grinned showing a set of perfect pearly whites.

"Personal. Space." Jade replied through gritted teeth, but no matter how annoyed she was, she was still a little dazed by his eyes locking on to hers. His stare was steady and fearless, something that disarmed Jade.

He moved his head back, "I was just gonna say something in your ear, it's not my fault you turned your head." He smiled and turned to the front of the class as their teacher walked in.

"I have an assignment for you today everyone, you'll be paired up and I've already chosen your pairs so no arguments - But first, a new student. Will Mr Aaron Stone please stand up?" Jessie blinked a few times when Aaron stood up and introduced himself to the class, Jade felt a pang of irritation at how her favourite teacher was looking at this new guy. Sure he was tall and muscular, with deep eyes and a strong jaw and high cheekbones but he was just a guy. A well-dressed guy, wearing a buttoned up red plaid shirt, his rolled up sleeves displaying his toned forearms and hugging his muscular arms... Jade looked away quickly when Aaron looked down at her. The lesson went by fairly quickly and the assignment was basic, a new take on a classic children's story. Jade was paired with Amy, the blonde preppy girl who had so much energy, it was exhausting. She walked over to her locker, noticing Aaron was there - of course he was because his locker was right next to hers.

"Hey Jade," he greeted as she opened her locker without acknowledging him, "Nice colours." He complimented her blue streaks.

"I hate them. I look trashy."

"I disagree, they suit you. Very pretty." Jade looked at him, he was being serious. She wasn't used to people just calling her pretty; she was used to weird or scary. She said nothing but simply growled and glared at him. He didn't flinch in the slightest, unlike all others. Instead, his face broke into an easy smile and he closed his locker, "By the way I swapped partners for class, so Amy is with Jeff. Looks like we'll be spending some time together." He winked and walked off, leaving her staring after him open-mouthed.


	4. Chapter 4

There was an acting workshop during free period which everyone wanted to attend but not everyone was allowed, it was for those who looked for careers in the specific field, not the variety meaning only Beck was there and he was enjoying the experience, it surprised him when Aaron walked in seeing as he stated he wanted to write not act but he was still an excellent actor. The new guy gave Beck a cool nod, leaving his bag near the wall and dropping into the open seat near Beck.

"Hey, Beck right?" Aaron leaned back in his chair

"That's my name." Beck shrugged smiling, his eyes drifted off when Jade walked in. Of course Jade would be at the workshop, she was unbelievably talented with a 4.0 GPA that she never spoke of like she did with all of her talents. She wore a lacy black top with a blue vest underneath, matching the streaks in her brown hair and grey skinny jeans with black combat boots. Beck's eyes scanned her figure and he felt a slight tingling as she screamed at Sinjin.

"She's... Wow." Aaron commented and Beck realised he wasn't the only one watching Jade. He reminded himself to relax; he and Jade had broken up months earlier so he had no right to feel any jealousy. It was just the idea of having to see her move on that hit him, he didn't think he would have to worry about seeing her with another guy because there was no one at Hollywood Arts brave enough to make a move on Jade. But Beck hadn't been hiding his moving on, or attempt to move on, Northridge girls, Hollywood Arts girls, heck he even tried to kiss Tori. So it was perfectly fair for Jade to be with other guys around him. They didn't even hang out anymore, and they barely spoke. Jade should be allowed to move on, she was amazing and she was beautiful. It was a surprise she hadn't done so earlier.

"Hey you know Jade, right?" Aaron asked interrupting Beck's thoughts. He gave a non-committal shrug, "How do you think I can get her attention?" At that moment Jade looked over at the two very good-looking boys who were staring at her. Aaron grinned easily and both boys were surprised when Jade returned a small smile in his direction and sat on the side of the stage.

"I think you've already got it." Beck said as he looked around spotting Tori and waving her over to deflect the sting he felt.

During the class there was a group scene and Beck, Tori, Jade and Aaron came together as an unspoken agreement and picked their scene from a hat.

"A fight breaks loose." Tori read aloud, "So... Who wants to fight?"

"Me." Jade replied instantly with a wide smile.

"No surprises there..." Tori muttered

"What was that?" Jade said loudly

"Nothing! Who wants to fight with Jade?" Tori saved and as soon as she asked Aaron stepped forward.

"You, want to fight Me?" Jade replied quizzically

"You bet I do."

"Why?"

"I like a challenge." Aaron stated stepping closer to her

"It's your life at risk." Jade stepped closer too

"I'm not afraid of you, West." Step.

"You should be, Stone." Another step. They were face to face now. Jade huffed and walked off.

"Challenge accepted."


End file.
